Secrets of Love
by zippymom97
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are wandering in the forest one day when they find a portal, and step through into the hands of fate. AU. REVEIW PLEASE. I apologize that I haven't posted anything new in ages I have a concentrated 20 day online course right now and its taking up a great chunk of my time
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god. I am literally shocked I wrote that. In case you haven't read this before, I am doing a re-write of most of the first few chapters. So if you're new, great. If not, read on, things have changed. RATED M. THERE WILL BE SMUT But maybe not in this chapter.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 1

Kyo's Point of View

I am here to tell you a story. And while you may not believe me, and you probably won't, everything transcribed here is true. Thus beginning our epic tale of magic, romance, and demons.

I don't know when I started liking Yuki, but I suppose it happened sometime after Tohru started living with us. I'd sometimes catch myself sighing wistfully into the distance or gazing at him when his back was turned. And like a boy in elementary school, I felt compelled to keep up the "I hate your guts" façade to deter any chance of him finding out I liked him.

If he ever found out, I would be the gossip fodder for years to come. Yuki could never know and I could only ever love him from a distance. But even so, I slowly tried to bridge the gap without letting too much slip.

So one day, no one was home for the weekend and Yuki was sitting in the living room. I decided that we should play a game. Of course, he refused before I could even explain. So I get him riled up and eventually he agrees.

I bet Yuki that he didn't know what an ampalang was. Of course, smug as he was, he scoffed and said of course he did. I grinned a wide, toothy grin and leaned over to him.

"Oh really? Then you can explain it to me right? I would love to hear your thoughts on such a subject."

"I... Uh... Well, I... Dont... know" he mumbled the last two words, but I heard him all the same.

"Aww, shucks. I wanted to hear your opinion on the subject, O wise one."

"So are you going to tell me what it is or not?!"

"C'mere," I motioned for him to lean in. "It's a dick piercing that goes all the way through." I whispered in his ear.

He went as pale as an albino that never gets any sun. "I cannot even begin to imagine how much that would hurt."

"SO, since you lost the bet, you must suck my dick."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You agreed to the bet didn't you? And it's your fault for claiming to know what it meant. If you said no, I would have told you look through one of Shigure's porns or something."

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT THE BETS WOULD GO THIS FAR!"

"YES I DID. MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WONT TUNE ME OUT. OR MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN TO SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND ADMIT YOU DONT KNOW SOMETHING I DO!" for that, Yuki had no retort.

"Can't I just kiss your feet and say I was wrong?" he said seething with anger and embarrassment.

"That would be equally amusing. Not as satisfying, but amusing nonetheless."

He grimaced and knelt down and kissed my foot. After sputtering for a few seconds, he said

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." and it took every ounce of my willpower not to fuck the whole thing over and just kiss him right then and there. The expression on his face was utterly unreproduceable.

Instead I forced myself to bury my emotions and plaster a cocky smirk across my face. Yuki would have noticed had his eyes not been closed as he said that.

He rose to his feet and almost lost his balance. I reached out and pulled his arm to save him from bashing his head off the corner of the kotatsu table. We fell backwards and I broke his fall.

The position we landed in was highly suggestive. But this time I didn't have time to hide my face from him. He saw. He saw them. All my years of pretending and carefully planned out progressions, all wasted in a 2 second window.

"Get off, will you? Or do you plan on sitting there for the rest of the day?" I asked as snarkily as possible to try and deviate from my obviously flustered appearance.

"Well you're the one that pulled me!" Yuki pointed out, not getting off of me, but supporting the his weight with his arms and legs now rather than laying on me.

"You were going to to crack your head open on the corner of the table! I grabbed your arm and pulled, and was knocked over by momentum." By now my face had paled to its natural hue and I was arguing normally again.

"Why?" he asked, completely throwing me off guard with a single syllable.

After a moment of digesting the question, I chuckled before morbidly replying;

"Why? Because blood is a bitch to get out of kotatsu fabric."

"... So you saved me merely because my death would have inconvenienced you at the time?"

"Yep! Well that and Shigure would give me shit if I just let you die."

~·~

Later, I was heading towards the bathroom when a soft moan escaped from the other side of the door. I paused to listen closer. It was male, but obviously not Shigure. Counting out Momiji, it left just Yuki. I grasped my mouth in a mixture of shock and arousal.

I pressed my ear closer to the door, imagining his facial expressions as he continued moaning through the glass. I stroked my stiff dick through the towel I was wearing, when suddenly, an idea dawned upon me. _What if I walk in and make it seem like I didn't know?!_

So I swing open the door, now back in my usual sassy and totally-not-in-love-with-Yuki demeanor and stroll right the fuck in, stop to close the door, and continue on in my regular shower routine. (washing my hair etc) conveniently not facing Yuki.

I continue to pretend he isn't there. The temptation to look was almost too much. But he finally gave me a ruse and made a noise, giving me reason to turn my head.

My eyes thoroughly absorbed and visually probed every nook and cranny of his body, not wasting the opportunity.

"Uh..." I was now stuck. Blanking out and in an awkward situation. Well fuck. I couldn't look at Yuki. Though wanted to more than anything, I knew that if I took one look at his facial expression, I would loose it and blow the whole thing.

I searched, desperately to find the right thing to say. But I couldn't, so I just turned right back around and kept washing my hair. _Fuck it, _I thought. _If he has a problem he'll have to talk to me. Course, with how loud it is in here with the shower, he would have to stand up and come over here. _

After finishing washing, I got up to join Yuki in the bath, but when I stood up, my towel fell, revealing my erection. I quickly hid it behind my hands and jumped in the bath before he could see. But he did. I could see it on his face. Quickly darkening, I turned away.

The silence in the room pressed down as uncomfortably as the flat edge of a knife pressing downward. Enough to be painful, not enough to break the skin. By this time, our arousal were both growing extremely painful.

But it was an unspoken contest by this point. Who would be the first to loose? It was Yuki. Made sense. He was farther along in his state of arousal than I was. When he couldn't bear to outlast me any longer, he abandoned himself to his lust and simply continued what he had been doing before I came in.

After that point I couldn't hold it either. My hand flew downwards before I could even think about it.

I kept my eyes trained on Yuki the entire time, and I noticed he did the same.

When I closed my eyes for a brief second, lost in a moment of lust, I opened them to find Yuki's face no more than a few inches above mine. He leaned down to kiss me and I sighed and sat up a bit to meet his lips.

Not breaking the kiss, I used my free hand to slide it all the way around his waist and pull him down so he was straddling me. I pulled him closer so our erections slid against one another, and encircled them both in my hand.

Yuki broke the kiss and threw his head back in a wanton moan. He clutched at my back, biting his lip. We were both close, throbbing and writhing in synchronization until we finally hit the breaking point, then ebbed out on the tide of the afterglow.

We shared one more kiss before I fell under the blissful pull of fatigue. When I awoke, I noticed Yuki laying on top of me, asleep. I swore under my breath before waking him up.

"No! 'm havin such a good dream!" I kissed him on the lips deeply. His eyes shot open.

"It isn't a dream, Yuki, we fell asleep. Get up."

"What, really? Damn!"

We both bolted out of the tub, and hurrily got dressed. We left the bathroom one at a time, with five minutes in between us so as not to arouse as much suspicion.

I left first, and headed to my room, leaving Yuki to go about whatever the fuck he planned on doing.

It was around dinner time and I was getting hungry. I went into the kitchen to see what was cooking, and found Yuki and Tohru making dinner. They were laughing and smiling and I just sat back and watched them for a while, partially hidden from their sight.

~·~

Later after dinner, I was in my room, playing video games when Yuki walked in.

"Listen, we need to talk about what happened earlier..."

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked without looking up from my game.

"What the hell happened? Like what's the plan? Are we going to just forget about it and pretend that it never happened, or is this going to progress into something? I need to know."

Now this time I paused the game and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Morals get looser when lost in lust, so I wanted to know what you meant by it."

"'Meant by it'?! What do you mean?! I walked in to take a shower. The situation merely...", I gulped before continuing "...escalated. No pun intended"

"So there isn't any feelings between us?" he asked with a deadpan expression, but a slight pang of sadness in his voice that he tried unsuccessfully to hide.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "No, no, I lied. I do have ...um... Feelingsforyou"


	2. Chapter 2

RATED M for a reason. Also OH. MY. GOD. I read the old chapter two and died. I swear to god. If you haven't read this before. You don't even wanna know how bad it was. Also sorry for the short chapter. I needed to get it done and uploaded and get to working on altering chapter three so this one fits in.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 2

Yuki's Point of View.

I stood there in a state of shock, not believing what I thought he just said. So I just stood there, slack jawed for a few seconds before I regained my composure and stammered a request for the sentence to be repeated.

Kyo blushed deeper and opened those pale lips to utter the words "I _said, _I...kinda do have feelings for you." he looked away, rubbing his neck and not making eye contact.

Managing on autopilot, I meandered over to the corner of his bed, mouth wide open in the most uncouth way, and sort of plunked down.

Kyo watched me as I did so. Or at least I think he did. I was staring blankly at the wall. I half-watched him out of the corner of my peripherals.

"You ok there?" he asked.

"How... The fuck... Did I not notice this?"

"Cuz your head is too far up your ass?"

I merely glared at him in response. "Oh I know why! Cuz I'm not accustomed to people that do the whole 'I'm gonna tease you because I like you.' act that was traditional back in third grade.'"

Now it was his turn to glare. I sat back, crossing my legs. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

He nodded and shut off his video game. We walked outside into the balmy breeze. "Where we goin?" he said yawning and stretching in the morning sun.

"You'll see." I said, smirking.

"Oh, so we actually do have a destination and we aren't just aimlessly wandering."

I just chuckled and walked ahead of him. I walked to the edge of the forest. He had caught up to me by now, of course. I followed the path that my feet knew all too well, Kyo in tow.

I stopped at the foot of a knarled tree. It was a foot and a half in diameter and the lowest branch was about 5 feet up, but there was a knot near the base of the tree that acted as a great foothold. There was another branch not too far off that was the perfect height to grasp as you hauled yourself up.

I started climbing almost as soon as I got to the bottom of it. I easily got ten feet up before I decided to stop and look down to see if Kyo was following suit.

He was. I had no doubt he wouldn't. He would view this as a challenge. I stopped at the spot I was at and found a comfy place on the branch to sit.

He soon got to the height in was sitting at and made sure to get about a good foot above me before sitting down as well. Typical.

"Soooooooo ... Why are we here?" he snarked, leaning his back against the tree and putting his legs out along the branch.

"I wanted to show you this place. Also I kinda wanted to be alone with you. Kinda hard in a house like ours."

I noticed him blush a little. I had a fleeting thought. It was completely crazy and irrational. But I was in the kind of mood that I wanted to say screw it and just do it anyway.

I clambered over to Kyo's branch and managed to manuvre myself to get on the branch. The end result was me straddling him. I felt a twitch underneath me. I shifted experimentally and Kyo gasped and bit down on his lip a little. Just as I thought.

I reached above and grabbed the overhead branch for stability and support. I started slowly moving and shifting, eliciting quiet gasps and moans from the redhead beneath me.

"Y-Yuki. No. We're so high up..."

"What? Is the little kitty afraid of heights? As long as you hold on you should be fine. Also you at least have more support than I do."

"No! I'm perfectly fine with heights."

I just laughed under my breath and continued to dry-hump Kyo, stifling a moan myself. I kept moving as I grasped the branch tighter, squeezing my eyes shut and biting my lip.

I felt Kyo tinkering with something down there and I opened my eyes and looked down. He was un-doing our belts. I wasn't about to stop him.

He grasped our growing erections and I hissed in pleasure, arching my back towards him, pressing my hips closer. With his free hand he slipped his arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I rolled my hips to try and get more friction. I gave up and settled for thrusting into his hand and against his...

He brushed his thumb across my slit and I gasped. I could feel a drop of pre leak out and he smeared it along my shaft. He paid attention to the spot on the underside of my dick, right under the head.

It was at this point that I realized that he was getting us both off. Luckily I finished a bit before he did because when I came, I came hard. My body went limp, and I slumped forward, letting go of the branch I was clinging to, falling on Kyo.

He caught me and waited till I regained my strength enough to not fall off the branch before returning to what he was doing. He finished as well and I made sure to push down on his lap so that he didn't fall off either. He recovered and I eased the pressure on his lap. I clambered off him and climbed down the tree. He stayed there a few more seconds before coming down himself.

"Well. That's one thing I can cross off on my bucket list. Sex in a tree." Kyo said.

"Why was that even _on_ your bucket list? Never mind. I don't want to know. Hey, it's pretty hot out and I know a nearby pond. Wanna go for a dip?" I asked.

"Why the hell not. Plus our clothes are dirty so we might as well wash them."

I lead him over to the pond and we jumped in with our clothes on. We enjoyed the cool water for a bit before returning home in the now-noonday sun.


	3. Chapter 3

GAAHHHH! DEAR GOD I WANT TO MAKE STORY THAT ISNT BREIF SCENE OR SEX BUT THIS ISNT AUUUUUUUU! Or is it? Well. It might be. I WILL Still keep them in character, but things will get...interesting. Non-sexually. I'm the kind that prefers plot to smut. SO PLOT SHALL THERE BE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA! BUUUT there will still be sex. Though I like plot, I do gripe if there is no smut.

There is not as much smut in this chapter.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 3

Kyo's point of view.

We got back home, dripping all the way. We were ordered straight to the bathroom, while Momiji went and fetched clothes for us.

We dressed in silence, and left the bathroom.

"So where were you two?" Shigure asked.

"A hike." Yuki replied.

"So how was it?" Shigure put his arm around me. I shrugged it off,

"I don't want to talk right now." I stormed off to my room. I needed to be alone.

~·~breif shift to third person~·~

"What's up with him?"

"It's my fault. I brought up bad memories."

Yuki followed Kyo up the stairs.

"What the hell kinda memories do you get when _hiking_?!" Shigure said to himself as Yuki left.

~·~

I went back up to my room. I shouldn't be angry with Yuki. I should have known he would bring it up. In fact it's almost all my own fault. I should go and apologize.

I felt something warm and wet hit my knee. I was crying. I wasn't sure why exactly but I was crying.

I heard a knock at the door and looked up with what must have been a tear streaked face as Yuki opened the door and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I knew that it must have been quite a touchy subject for you but I went ahead and did it regardless. Can you forgive me?"

I looked away as soon as I saw that it was him at the door, hiding my face. He brushed back my hair and looked into my eyes, and then a worried look crossed his face as realization dawned on him.

"Hey, don't cry." he said as he pulled me into his warm, comforting embrace. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was-nt that. It's ju-st that I..I... Oh godda-mmit _I _don't even know why the fu-ck I'm crying. Just...hold me." I nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he laid back and we cuddled like that for a while until we fell asleep in each others arms.

~·~

"..ki, Kyo. Wake up~! It's lunch time!" I stirred and looked up to a smiling Tohru. Then moaned and rolled over. Yuki stirred beside me and sat up and stretched.

"Well gee, aren't you today. We'll be down in a minute." he said to Tohru, who promptly left us to get ready, closing the door despite the fact that we had fallen asleep fully clothed.

Yuki poked me and I moaned again. I thought I heard a faint chuckle, and then suddenly there was a sharp nip at my ear as my ass was grabbed.

I sat up and twisted around, about to gripe at him when he caught my chin and silenced any words with a kiss, taking advantage of my open mouth. He planned that, dammit!

But I was too lost in the kiss to care. I practically melted into him, but he broke the kiss, to my dismay.

"C'mon. Let's get some lunch. I'm starting to get hungry." He said as he darted down the stairs, me following close behind, irked, but nevertheless hungry.

~·~

We went back out to the tree later, and then we went by the stream and sat there with our feet in the water, chatting for a while.

Then we took a stroll along the side of the brook and eventually we got to this fallen tree, laying across the brook, like a makeshift bridge. It was about two and a half feet across, plenty wide enough for us to cross.

We crossed one by one to be on the safe side, though the brook wasn't that deep, and Yuki knew CPR.

We got to the other side and we continued walking, Yuki leading the way. He stopped abruptly as if he had hit a wall. I was walking forward to ask if he was all right when _I _hit the wall.

After we recovered, we inspected what we had bumped into. There was some sort of...invisible barrier there, and try as we did, we couldn't get through.

"Hey! Over here! I found something!" Yuki exclaimed.

I rushed over to see what he was talking about. I gasped in surprise and my brow furrowed in confusion. What was in front of us was what appeared to be a portal or vortex of some sort.

"Should we go through?" I asked, extending my hand towards it, but not touching it.

"I dunno. Try putting a stick through." So I picked up the nearest stick and poked it halfway through and pulled it out.

"hm. Seems fine. Should I try going through or do you wanna go first?" I asked him.

"No, I'll go first." Yuki said. He started by putting his left foot forward into the portal.

"So far so good." he put his hand in next, then his shoulder and just before he put his head in,

"A kiss for good luck?" he asked.

"Sure. Don't die." and I kissed him before he disappeared into the portal.

I summoned up a deep breath of courage and I strode into the glimmering pink miracle behind Yuki.

~·~

When I stepped through, it was like I had been transported to a beautiful, lush, mountainous, elegant riverside.

There were trees lining the banks near the mountains and horses frolicked about the meadow as if they couldn't care less.

The scent of hyacinths in bloom hit my nose and I looked around to see a lush, bountiful garden of flowers, brimming with beauty, a metre away, stretching towards the treeline.

Just standing there and breathing in the air, it felt...almost magical somehow. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and that all the burdens that life usually bestows upon us no longer mattered anymore.

I looked around for Yuki, and I soon found a trail of clothes leading to the river. I followed it, blushing when I noticed that his underwear was _also_ part of the clothing trail.

I scanned the river for Yuki, not seeing him, and I started to panic, thinking he may have drowned.

"Care to join me?" Yuki whispered from behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I jumped and whirled around, falling down as I did so.

"Don't..._**do**_ that!" I gasped, catching my breath from the shock. "I thought...that you...had drowned. Don't you ... EVER scare me like that again."

Meanwhile, Yuki was laughing his ass off.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed. "It's not funny. I really thought that..." I had to turn away quickly so he didn't see the tears that were streaming down my face. But yet, I hoped he would.

Sure enough, he kneeled down beside me and took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Hey. Listen, I didn't mean to be such an ass. I was _joking_. I didn't know you would take it so seriously."

He kissed me gently on the lips, and it was then that I finally realized that he was fully naked, and blushed profusely. He must have noticed that I was blushing, and smirked.

He stood up and turned towards the water, flaunting his nude body seductively, inticing me. "Are you gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna join me?" He turned back to me and helped me up, brushing my groin as he did so. "You know you want to~~"

Reddening ever so and feeling Kyo Jr. agree with Yuki, I tried to resist. "Yuki. We _just_ found fricken _NARNIA_ and your first idea is to go SKINNY DIPPING?! We should be _exploring. _Not _flirting. _We can do that at home. Let's go explore."

"Hm? But it looks like _someone_ has a different idea for ...exploring." he said, turning the charm on full blast as he rubbed my growing erection through my pants.

"Are you FORGETTING that I _HATE_ water?! WHAT made you think that that would be a good idea for a CAT to partake in?!"

His gaze shifted to the ground to the right of his toes, and his hands drew back to wring themselves. "I...I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I forgot that we were cat and rat. I forgot that we were supposed to hate each other. I put it out of my mind so we could _be _together. And since we don't transform when we hug, I...completely forgot that we were even zodiacs. I...I'm sorry!"

By that point, tears were streaming down his face, and he ran off towards the forest.

"Yuki! Wait!" I followed not far behind, and halfway across the meadow, I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He didn't put up much of a fight, and sank to the ground, still sobbing.

"Yuki. I'm sorry. I totally overreacted. You know me. I'm a hot tempered asshole. You know I don't mean to hurt you." I turned him around by the shoulders to face me. "No matter what I say, or do, no matter _how_ much of a jerk I am, I will _always_ love you. Try not to take it too personally, and I'll try to think before I act or speak. Deal?"

"Deal." He said, smiling up at me with a tear-streaked face.

I wiped away the tears, and said with a smile back "Seal it with a kiss?" He grinned wider, and as we kissed under the heat of the midday sun, we seemed to melt away in each others embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

So, readers, is my fic to your liking? If so, tell me about it! I am _always_ happy to hear your comments or opinions on my work. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. And just to reiterate, if I made a grammatical error, I will not be offended if you point it out. I will fix it as soon as I can. Thanks to all that are reading the updates :D even though there aren't many. ON WITH THE STORY!

Yes this is a short chapter but I had no wifi as I typed this on my way back from Montreal on my tablet. Plus it was a good place to end it. BUT I _can _promise you that the next chapter there will be more...action, of what kind, you shall have to see ;D

WARNINGS: smut.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 4

Yuki's Point of View

"What time is it?" I asked Kyo, who always wore a watch for some sentimental purpose.

"uh, it's..._Huh?!_ It's only 2 minutes after we left!"

"That can't be right. We've been here at least two hours! When was the last time you repaired your watch?"

"Last month. It should be perfectly fine. Look. The second hand has moved a bit. It's moving like the minute hand."

"So that means wherever this place is, time moves slower." I concluded. Then an idea popped into my head. "You know what that means then, don't you?"

"Hours and hours to do whatever the hell we want to."

"including..." I smirked widely.

Kyo returned the smirk.

"So, do you think there are other world's too? Other than this one and our own?"

"Who knows. There could be. But back to what you said, about having unlimited time...?"

We looked at each other with enthusiastic grins adorning our eager faces. For two people who started off hating each other, we could be eerily in sync sometimes.

As I was still nude and never bothered to get dressed, we both undressed Kyo.

Once we were both fully baren to the natural elements the way nature had originally intended, I snapped my fingers, and pointed to the ground. The gesture was a bit out of my nature, but Kyo complied nevertheless.

I straddled his waist, and we ground our erections for a while, but I needed something more. I got off of his waist and started sucking his member, thoroughly coating it with my saliva.

Once I deemed it good enough, I got up and positioned my ass over his hot, throbbi- "Ahn!" I yelled out as my footing slipped and my ass slammed onto his cock rather harshly, making me wince.

Kyo reached out and caught me from falling backwards. "Are you okay? That looked pretty painful, especially the angle you fell at."

"I'll be alright. Thanks anyway."

I started to move up and down. Slowly at first, but gradually increasing the pace. This went on for several minutes.

I looked down. Kyo looked sexy as hell. He had his head thrown back in ecstasy, face flushed with pleasure, his hands on my hips, guiding me, but letting me remain in control.

God, I was getting close. "K-kyo, I...love you.". I panted out, looking down at him with lust clouded eyes.

At that exact moment, I felt Kyo...glow. And as I felt him orgasm inside of me, a portal opened three meters away from us.

Well roughly three meters. I'm not sure, because my mind was lost in my own release.

When we had both settled down from our orgasms, I -albeit shakily- walked over to the portal.

"Where the hell did _that _come from?!" Kyo asked, walking up to it as well.

"It appeared when you came."

"Should we go in?"

I gathered the clothes, putting mine on as I walked. "I'm not so sure. If we go through, who's to say the portal won't disappear behind us? What happens if we can't get back home?" I asked, tossing his towards him.

"Well we know it's somehow related to me, so why not?"

"umm because just because _this_ world is okay, who's to say the next is. There's fricken unicorn taking a drink from the stream over there, and I got crashed into by at least two fairies since we've been here. What if the next world has demons or monsters?!"

"OR, what if this really _is_ like Narnia and it's not all that bad"

"Fine. But I still have a _REALLY_ bad feeling about this. So if we end up dead I'm gonna say I told ya so in heaven. Or hell. Wherever we end up."

"_Relaaaaxxx. _You're just overreacting."

"Am I?! Ok, put your head through that portal and tell me what's on the other side. _Then_ I'll go." I challenged.

But despite what I said, I was getting a really strong feeling that we should _not_ go into that portal. I wasn't sure where I was getting the feeling from, or why, but all I knew was that I trusted these instincts. This ominous feeling was too overbearing to be pushed aside and ignored. It rivaled my core survival instincts, in some subconscious corner of my mind.

But I silently watched as Kyo poked his head through the portal.

All was fine, aside from an initial gasp. But then it all went wrong.

And I only wish I had've acted sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

As I begin this I haven't uploaded chapter 4 yet, and I hope my efforts will result in a double upload! (well it would make up for how short chapter 4 was)

WARNINGS: from here on, things will progressively get more...graphically horrific. And I don't mean like Stephen King style, I mean like, Darren Shan Demonata style. And of course, smut. Maybe.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 5

Kyo's Point of View

I stuck my head through the portal and found myself 4 meters above a battlefield. I have never seen anything like it ever, not even in movies. And books are for losers.

What I saw was a bunch of kids, aged 6-10 and at the front of them was 5 teenagers. Standing across from them was a bunch of walking...zombie trees?

I was so focused on figuring out what the fuck it was that I didn't see a tree come up behind me and snatch me out of the portal.

I let out a startled yelp, then as I was dragged away from the portal I called out for Yuki, extending my hand to try and grab something, anything. But mostly Yuki.

Just when. I thought Yuki wouldn't save me, his soft and reassuring hands grabbed mine through the portal and pulled with all their might.

I kicked my captor, ineffectively, and then tried elbowing it in the back of the head, getting it to turn around, and I took the opportunity to gouge out one of its eyes. It wailed and dropped me, and Yuki reeled me in.

I reached up with my other hand to lessen the risk of me slipping out of his grasp abpnd into the grasp of...whatever the hell kinda thing that is.

Eventually we hauled my ass into the other world. Yuki collapsed backwards onto the grass in exhaustion.

"You see?" he panted. "I _knew _something bad was waiting on the other side. I. _TOLD. _You. So."

"Yes, honey." I said with a smile, "I'll never doubt you again." and I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to blush in surprise.

"so there are other worlds. What does your watch say? I wanna go home."

"It's...two hours have gone by."

Yuki contemplated for a few seconds before deducing that time passed differently in each area.

"If we leave this portal," I started to say, "whose to say we can get here again? Did we get here by a fluke? Will our portal close up eventually like that one? And what happens if it- FUCK!"

As I was speaking we had exchanged glances as realization dawned upon us.

We both rushed to where the portal was, and despite searching for half an hour, we already knew what our outcome would be.

The portal was gone. We were trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the 1000+ views! And sorry for the short chapters. I kinda like being on the other end of cliffies. But I'm not that mean. It's cuz I like ending chapters with a bang. Also, double upload! Woot!

Warnings: aahh maybe some smut. Could get detailed, maybe not, graphic violence is predicted ahead. Maybe not in this chapter. But some point.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 6

Yuki's Point of View

We had looked everywhere within the 5 metre radius of where we came in, and came up devastingly short.

We were trapped. God knows WHERE, but we were trapped nevertheless.

Fucking screwed is a major understatement.

We had no clue where we were, we had no clue how to get out, and only the slightest glimmer of an inkling of how the fuck to produce a portal and possibly get out.

"Soo...do we just fuck until we get the right portal?" Kyo asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"That's not a bad idea...but...If WE can go through the portals, whose to say the...monsters or whatever can't do the same?"

As Kyo opened his mouth to reply, a portal appeared a few feet in from the grove of trees on the opposite side of the clearing.

We quickly readied ourselves for battle, grabbing sticks to fend off whatever came through.

Lucky for us, what came through was human.

Three humans to be exact.

They appeared to be startled, then relived to see us.

"Glad to see other humans again. Are we back on earth?" one of the guys said.

"No, just a tame world. The magic presence is still high." the female analyzed.

"W-what is this place?" I asked them, since they seemed to know more about it than us.

"Is this your first world?" the second, older man asked.

"Uh, I suppose, we found another portal but stayed here because of the...monsters on the other side."

"Smart choice lad. How long have you been here?"

Kyo checked his watch. "Uh...roughly three and a half hours, though my watch says it's only been two hours, three minutes. Apparently this world does hours as minutes and the other one does minutes as hours."

"So you know about the demons and the time lapses. What else do you know?"

"Not much else." I said.

After a long pause he said "I see."

"Well, since this is a relatively safe world, and there is good time, we can teach you. If you would like."

"We just want to go home. Do you know how to do that?" Kyo pleaded.

"Unfortunately not. We just have to open portals and see." the younger male said.

Kyo and I shared a dreadful look. There was no way out of this. We didn't have cell phones. We couldn't call Shigure. We couldn't turn around and go back. We. Were. Royally. FUCKED.

And it was entirely out of idle curiosity that we went into the portal. And now we have to battle demons just to get out.

Like I said. ROY. A. LY _**FUCKED.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my square dicks in a box. I just Re-read my fanfic in its entirety. and my reaction was "O/O... I wrote that?! I am so disgraced that I didn't put more _substance_ into the _smut_!" longer chpter, woot!

Yeah. Have some smut.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 7

Kyo's Point of View

As we stood there, standing there in flabbergasted awe, still recovering from the shock of the reality of our far-fetched situation, the old geezer clapped us both on the back and asked if we were planning on wasting our time gazing into each other's eyes or get training. I much prefer the former. But I didn't say that out loud.

We finally got formally introduced. The old guy was Beranabus, the young guy was Aiden, and the girl was Sharmilla.

Apparently the key to fighting the demons was magic, and that we both seemed to possess it.

I chuckled to myself as I imagined we were Jedi Padawans, and 'the force was strong with these ones'

But Beranabus was all-serious when it was training time. You laugh, you talk, you get extra. (even though we were the only two, he was super strict because we were newbies. He said we would thank him later. He was very right.

All those endless days of physical activity, strenuous labour, and surprise and prepared unarmed combat really paid off. And _then_ we got to the tough stuff.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering how you even _train_ magic. Well it _is _pretty complex, but this is how it's done.

Beranabus usually got us to sit down and close our eyes and feel the power flowing around us. He said that the magic came from the stars. We sat and tried to "absorb" it.

The magic was released through spells. He taught us one to make a spark, so we sat with a pile of dry grass in front of each of us, trying to ignite it. He also taught us a water spell so we could put it out. But we sat for a full 8 hours to no avail.

He then taught us one to make something levitate. So he put a blade of grass on each of our hands. I tried saying "Wingardium leviosa" once, and got a smack to to the back of the head, along with a few insults. But it was easier said than done. But after a LOT of trail and error, we finally made progress.

Beranabus still kept us in shape and all. But mainly we focused on the magic.

We usually fought against Aiden or each other, and Beranabus coached us from the sidelines. Barnabus usually coached our magic lessons, but sometimes Sharmilla would fill in. And she would also teach us about the importance of the plant life in these strange worlds. She (tried) to teach us to draw magic from the earth and trees and wind, but it wasn't much use.

Several days later we were still having troubles with our magic, but we could do the basics. Beranabus (reluctantly) deemed us ready for battles.

Sharmilla seemed to be the appointed portal-opener. We knew how to make one, and offered, but Beranabus scoffed and said we could never accomplish such a complex and intricate task such as a 'window' he called it.

I dragged Yuki over to a secluded grove of trees. "What are you-"

"Proving I can make a fucking portal." I kissed him deeply and bursting with passion. This was the first time in the past while we had gotten a chance to be intimate.

But I swear, if our passion was tangible, there would be a forest fire.

We pressed together as tightly as two separate bodies possibly could, clinging to one another with bittersweet desperation, crushing each other with the heat of our passion.

Yet again I felt our passion glow, and there, shimmering in the clearing, was a portal. "SEE?!" I yelled in between large breaths of air "I fucking TOLD you I could make a portal! So _suck it!_"

We quickly got dressed and went out to the clearing to where Aiden and Beranabus were standing around it. I reiterated what I said in the forest. Barnsley ol' boy looked shocked. "But..._HOW?!_"

"Well, I guess that's just our little secret, ain't it?" I said, putting my arm around Yuki and smirking.

Sharmilla stopped working on her portal and came over to us with a somewhat knowing look. "So, are we just gonna stand here and stare at it or are we gonna actually go through?"

Beranabus grunted and stepped through the portal. One by one we followed.

And as we step through and into the pit of all evil, I quickly regret ever leaving the safe havens of the meadow.


	8. Chapter 8

So. I have now made this a crossover. Cool. Spoiler warning for Demonata.

Secrets of Love

Chapter 8

Yuki's Point of View

Theories say that evil must exist to balance out the good, just as darkness cannot exist without light, and vice versa.

However, lady luck happened to smile upon us that evening and we found more of Beranabus' friends, or 'Deciples' as he calls them. Both were in their teens, one with orange hair (however it is nowhere near as impressive as Kyo's), And the other was a tall, bald, and dark-skinned.

"Kernel!Grubbs!" Beranabus exclaimed, rushing up to them, us in tow.

"Beranabus? I thought you were with Dervish and Bec?!" the bald one asked.

"I was, but we got separated in an attack." Beranabus replied with an irked tone.

"Where are we?" Kyo's mouth opened and the words on my lips came out.

"Somewhere where we _REALLY_ don't want to be." Grubbs said. "Kernel, keep the window open!"

"On it!" he rushed over and started sliding things around invisible to my eyes.

"Uh, if it's so bad being here,why don't we _leave_? We have an open window." I asked Beranabus.

"Believe me. I would, but we have business here anyway." he punctuated the sentence by spitting on the ground.

"And, uh...where exactly _is_ here anyway?" I asked, looking good around and taking in my surroundings. We were on a cruise ship of sorts. There seemedto big bubble of energy surrounding the ship. Corpses and carnage littered the deck. Even before I noticed that, I could already feel an ominous foreboding sense knawing at my senses. Every fibre of my being screamed that I should not be here.

I stole a glance at Kyo. He seemed just as nervous as I was. I reached for his hand.

"Well, to be blunt, we're on a cruise ship. But you can see that. We are back in the human universe, but we are separated from the rest by a bubble that encloses magic within. Somewhere inside is probably a window." Sharmilla explained.

Beranabus looked worried. Which was _not _a good sign.

"It isn't just a window. A tunnel is forming. And whatever is on the other side is HUGELY _IMMENSE. _I don't think these two are ready. Kernel, open a window to Bec, and Sharmilla, you take these two with you and send Bec back. We may need the Kah-Gash. We haven't much time. 30 minutes at the most. Be quick, Sharmilla."

"Yes, Beranabus." she replied, moving to stand next to Kernel while he moved his hands around in front of him like a madman. We stood next to her. Suddenly a bright blue window flashed in front of us. We stepped through in search of Bec.

~·~

We stepped out onto an island that appeared safe and normal. We soon found Bec sprawled out a ways down the shore. We didn't have the time to assess damage. Kyo scooped her up in his arms and we ran to the window.

We came back out and Kyo laid Bec gently on the ground. Beranabus hurried over to assess the damage, there's of us huddled around.

He checked for a pulse. We all waited with held breath.

"She's alive." Beranabus confirmed. We let out a collective sigh of relief. "Ok, Kernel, take them someplace safe."

"To the human relm?"

Beranabus paused for a few seconds. "Sure. They aren't much use here."

Kernel turned to us. "Where do you live?"

"Japan." We said together.

Kernel closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He moved his arms about again, and a few minutes later, a mustard yellow window was open before us.

"Thanks. To all of you." I said with a smile as I followed Kyo through the window home. They all smiled back. And Sharmilla waved. And with that I stepped through the window into more familiar surroundings.


	9. Chapter 9

Gah! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it's just that I haven't updated in forever and I wanted to give you guys at least something un-cliffhanger-y (and that is totally a word. You just haven't heard anyone use it.)

Warnings: Possible swearing (duh, this has Kyo)

Secrets of Love

Chapter 9

Kyo's Point of View

We stepped out into a train station in Tokyo. I have _never_ in my life been so relieved to be in a godamned train station. An audibly loud sigh escaped from our lips. We glanced around the station, not seeing any demons, confirming we were in the real world now.

We hugged each other as tighter then we could bear, but it didn't matter at the moment. Tears were streaming out of our eyes and down our faces as we held each other. It didn't matter to us how strange we looked to everyone else, we just stood there, holding each other as we cried.

When we were finished, we took the train home, to see our family once more.

~·~

We walked in the door, not knowing what sort of reaction we would get upon our arrival. It certainly wasn't what we expected. It looked as if several years had gone by.

Momiji was holding a child in his arms and feeding it with a bottle. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. There was a woman standing behind him with her arms around his waist.

He glanced up as he heard us enter and he just about dropped both the baby and the bottle. He fell to his knees, jaw on the floor, and the hand holding the bottle went slack and fell to rest at his side. The bottle clattered and some milk leaked on the floor as it rolled.

His wife had enough sense to take the baby from him and pick up the bottle. She seemed to sense the atmosphere of the room and left us.

"Are...are you ghosts?" he asked in barely a whisper.

Yuki walked over to him and knelt down and hugged him. "No. We're not. It's us, Momiji. We're alive. We're back."

"Buh-buh..." was all he could say as his eyes started getting watery and he became choked up with emotion.

As he blubbered about, he attempted to stand, and I went over and helped him. As soon as he was standing he latched on to me like a starving leech and refused to let up. I motioned for Yuki to help me, but he refused my request, obviously enjoying the show too much to intercede.

When Momiji finally deemed our hug over, he ran over to Yuki. Now it was my turn to smirk. My shirt was fully drenched on only one side, cleanly in half on the back with a bit that seeped over the shoulder. I let myself sigh and relax a bit. I was finally home. And _damn_ was it good to be back.

~·~

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that: one, demons exist; two, magic is possible; three, they live in an alternate universe; and four, that you two are in a homosexual relationship with each other?! How do you expect us to believe all this?! That is _**hysterical! **_The only believable part is the last point. At least we know gays aren't from another planet. However I still don't think this highly elaborate peice of _**bullshit**_ is anywhere _near_ realistic. Especially coming from _**you.**_" The head of the family said after we finished telling the entire story to the whole family.

We thought it would be best if the story came from our lips directly and not be spread by word of mouth, as that causes details to change. Especially if Shigure is doing the telling. So we gathered the entire family and told them.

"Yeah? Well then how do you explain us going missing for eleven years and coming back looking exactly the same as when we left?! _HUH?!_ Can you answer _that_ Akito?!" I roared back, angrily.

"Settle down. There just simply is no other explanation. But is it honestly that far of a stretch to believe that demons and magic exist? We who transform into animals?! When we are like this, why is it so unfathomable? Can anyone tell me _that_?" Yuki defended.

There was a pressing silence weighing on the room. We could only stand there and wait while everyone digested the truth.

Yuki came closer and slid his arm around my waist. I did likewise, and leaned my head on his shoulder. Momiji was sitting with us, accompanied by his family. Tohru as well. She really looked bent out of shape since the last time we saw her. Our disappearance really must have taken its toll on her. I leaned over to Tohru and kissed the top of her head as I hugged her.

"I am _**so,**_so sorry for doing this to you. We had no idea what would happen with the portal or anything. And most of all the effects it would have on you. I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry Tohru."

We just sat there and hugged for a while, and as it seemed that there wasn't much more to be said about the matter at the moment, we went home, to finally settle back into a now foreign rhythm.


End file.
